The present invention relates to a connector apparatus and method for connecting a fluid coupler set for controlling fluid dispensing and fluid transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to a Radio Frequency (RF) control system incorporated with a connector apparatus having a fluid coupler set with radio-frequency-identification (RFID) circuitry for monitoring and/or controlling fluid dispensing and fluid transmission.
Typically, conventional fluid connectors used for fluid dispensing or fluid transmission have a fluid coupling assembly with a first end connected to a fluid source and a second end connected to a fluid system including a fluid line. The coupling assembly normally comprises a male coupler and a corresponding female coupler for receiving the male coupler. The male coupler or the female coupler further includes a mechanical latch for latching/unlatching the male coupler and the female coupler in a coupled/uncoupled state. To place the coupling assembly in the connected state, the male coupler is inserted into one end of the female coupler, with a seal member extending therebetween to create a fluid tight seal. Accordingly, the male coupler and the female coupler define a passageway for fluid flow therethrough when the coupling assembly is in the connected state.
However, these fluid connectors cannot distinguish one mating coupler from another. The conventional female coupler, for example, cannot distinguish between mating male couplers that are unique with respect to the date and/or origin of manufacture, fluid compatibility, ownership, that are proprietary, or any other characteristic pertinent to the control of fluid flow through connectors. Further, such fluid connectors do not provide a reliable structure and configuration for communication between the coupling halves in recognizing a positive connection therebetween within a desired range and for subsequent communication to control fluid flow. Furthermore, existing devices do not provide a way to prevent misconnection between mismatched coupling halves in preventing product contamination.
Thus, there is a need for an improved connector apparatus for fluid dispensing that can identify or distinguish different couplers, and further to enable control connection between coupling halves and control of fluid dispensing and transmission. Furthermore, there is a need for a reliable fluid control system that is simplified and cost effective.
To overcome the limitations of the related art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification. This invention is directed to a connector apparatus for controlling fluid dispensing and/or fluid transmission.
One embodiment of a connector apparatus includes a fluid transfer line into which suitable coupling halves are releasably connected; the first of the coupler halves having a first transmitter and the second coupling half equipped with a second transmitter. Preferably, the first and second transmitters communicate by wireless means. More preferably, the first and second transmitters are constructed and arranged so as to communicate when the first and second couplers are at least partially connected in a pre-coupled position.
In one embodiment of the connector apparatus, the first and second transmitters are mounted on the first and second couplers, respectively.
In one embodiment of the connector apparatus, the transmitter on the first coupler is a radio frequency (RF) device attached on the first coupler. The second coupler is releasably connected with the first coupler, and the transmitter on the second coupler is an RF device mounted on the second coupler. Preferably, the RF device on the first coupler is a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag (referred to as RF coupler hereafter) and the RF device on the second coupler includes a data communication module (referred to as reader coupler hereafter).
Preferably, a fluid control device (referred to as process equipment hereafter) is operatively connected with the second coupler. The process equipment includes means for directly or remotely enabling or terminating the flow of fluid through the coupling halves and the fluid transfer line by signal transmission through the first transmitter and the second transmitter.
Preferably, the process equipment is in communication with the RF device on the second coupler, and the process equipment enables or disables fluid flow through the first coupler (RF coupler), the second coupler (reader coupler), and the fluid transfer line. The first and second couplers are in communication through their respective RF devices. The first coupler transmits and receives signals from the second coupler, and the second coupler transmits and receives signals from the first coupler and the process equipment. The process equipment transmits and receives signals to and from the second coupler.
In one embodiment of the connector apparatus, signal communication in determining proper connection between a first and a second coupler is designed such that the couplers communicate through their RF devices when in close proximity. Preferably, the first and second couplers are positioned in close proximity for communication therebetween such that the first and second couplers are in the pre-coupled position where connection is initiated. More preferably, the pre-coupled position is such that the end faces of the couplers are at least partially connected where further engagement of the coupling halves initiates interlocking between the couplers in a coupled state. The first and second couplers are enabled for connection when a positive signal is communicated between the first and second couplers for a confirmed match.
In one embodiment, the second or reader coupler includes a short range circuit. Preferably, the short range circuit includes an operating range of less than 5 cm, such that the second coupler can effectively communicate with the first coupler when the couplers are at least partially connected in the pre-coupled state described above. Preferably, the short range reader circuit includes a single operating frequency. More preferably, the short range circuit includes a single operating frequency being least 13 MHz thereby enabling the use of a low powered reader circuit.
In one embodiment, the process equipment is operatively connected with a flow governing device that is mounted to the fluid transfer line, where the flow governing device is controlled by the process equipment through signal communication between the transmitters on the first and second couplers to enable or disable fluid flow and control fluid flow conditions. In one embodiment, the flow governing device is incorporated with the second or reader coupler for controlling fluid flow at the point of connection between the first and second couplers in the connector apparatus. That is, the reader or second coupler also acts as the flow governing device, manipulated either directly from the data communication module or indirectly from the process equipment.
In one embodiment the second coupler includes a lock out device mounted thereon. The lock out device is constructed and configured to prevent misconnection of the second coupler to an incorrect first coupler. Preferably, the lock out device is a releasable electro-mechanical lock device manipulated by a control system based on information from the RF communication between the first and second couplers when the first and second couplers are in the pre-coupled position.
Preferably, the first coupler is in fluid communication with the second coupler when the first coupler and the second coupler are connected together. The first coupler may be suitably connected with a fluid source and the second coupler may be suitably connected with a fluid line.
In one embodiment, a system for controlling fluid dispensing and transmission includes a connector apparatus having a first RF coupler that is releasably connected to a cooperating coupler being a second reader coupler. Preferably, the RF coupler is connected with a fluid source, and the reader coupler is connected to a fluid transfer line. A process equipment is operatively connected with a flow governing device that is attached to and in fluid communication with the fluid transfer line. The reader coupler communicates via RF with the RF coupler, and the data polled from the RF coupler by the reader coupler is transmitted to the process equipment by the reader coupler. Preferably, the RF coupler and the reader coupler are connected in a pre-coupled position to initiate signal communication between the couplers for identification and positive connection. If a connection between the RF coupler and reader coupler is recognized, the process equipment interprets the data, manipulates the flow governing device, and fluid flow from the fluid source is enabled or disabled accordingly. In one embodiment, the process equipment may return data to the reader coupler which, in turn, communicates with the RF coupler to modify or add to the data stored in the RFID integrated circuit (IC) of the RF coupler.
In another embodiment, a method of controlling fluid dispensing through connectors in a fluid transfer line includes providing a connector apparatus having an RF coupler, a reader coupler with a data communication module mounted on the reader coupler, and a process equipment in communication with the RF coupler through the data communication module of the reader coupler. The RF coupler and reader coupler are connected in line and are in fluid communication with the fluid transfer line. The RF and reader couplers can be releasably connected with one another. The RF coupler and reader coupler are positioned in close proximity, such that the couplers are at least partially connected in a pre-coupled state to initiate communication between the RF and reader couplers.
The RF coupler is powered up by transmitting a signal from a reader circuit mounted on the reader coupler to the RF coupler. The RF coupler transmits a reply signal, which includes identification information contained in an RFID tag of the RF coupler, from the RF coupler to the reader coupler. The reply signal is transmitted to the process equipment through the reader coupler. The process equipment interprets the reply signal received, and identifies the RF coupler interrogated by the reader coupler to enable or disable connection. Further, based on the identity of the RF coupler, the process equipment manipulates a flow governing device disposed on the fluid transfer line to enable or disable fluid flow or control fluid flow parameters through the RF coupler, reader coupler, and fluid transfer line.
Preferably, the reader circuit of the reader coupler operates at a single frequency. More preferably, the operating frequency is at least 13 MHz.
In one embodiment, the step of the process equipment manipulating a flow governing device includes incorporating the flow governing device on the reader coupler at the point of connection between the RF coupler and the reader coupler to control fluid flow.
In one embodiment, the step of at least partially connecting the RF coupler and reader coupler includes locking out the reader coupler to prevent misconnection with an incorrect RF coupler. Preferably, a lock out device is controlled by a control system through the RF communication between the RF coupler and the reader coupler in the pre-coupled state. More preferably the lock out device is controlled by the process equipment.
Among other advantages, the connector apparatus includes RF devices on the coupling halves that can be in close proximity with each other. This configuration can allow for less power to be necessary for transferring signals, as well as the minimization of the possible outside interference during signal transfer. Yet another advantage of a close proximity RF system, and especially a short range reader circuit, is that circuitry normally necessary to detect and manage the simultaneous response of multiple RF signals emanating from individual tags may be eliminated. Furthermore, the connector apparatus enables for reliable communication between the couplers, as the couplers are constructed and configured such that RF communication occurs when the couplers are in a pre-coupled position. A lock out device provides a structure so as to prevent misconnection between a reader coupler and an incorrect RF coupler thereby preventing contamination between mismatched lines. In addition, materials can be used that are both cost effective and simplified. Accordingly, the present invention provides improvements to a fluid flow control system.
These and other various advantages and features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out in the following detailed description. For better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should also be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.